


What Happened in Constitutional Convention

by RealLULU



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Summary: In Constitutional Convention, there was an interview between Hamilton, the Morrises, and others. Hamilton remarked that Washington was reserved and aristocratic even to his intimate friends, and allowed no one to be familiar with him. Gouverneur Morris said that he could be as familiar with Washington as with any of his other friends. Hamilton replied, “If you will, at the next reception evening, gently slap him on the shoulder and say, ‘My dear General, how happy I am to see you look so well!’ a supper and wine shall be provided for you and a dozen of your friends.”The challenge was accepted. On the evening appointed a large number attended, and at an early hour Gouverneur Morris entered, bowed, shook hands, laid his left hand on Washington’s shoulder, and said: “My dear General, I am very happy to see you look so well!” Washington withdrew his hand, stepped suddenly back, fixed his eye on Morris for several minutes with an angry frown, until the latter retreated abashed and sought refuge in the crowd. The company looked on in silence.At the supper which was provided by Hamilton, Morris said: “I have won the bet but paid dearly for it, and nothing could induce me to repeat it.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	What Happened in Constitutional Convention

**Author's Note:**

> 我为我对历史人物做出的任何侵犯性举动表示诚挚的歉意。

夏季的清晨，伴随着蝉鸣鸟叫声，即便前一晚体力被压榨到了极致，也总是早早清醒，睡不了太久。汉密尔顿就是在这样的情况下睁开眼睛。

身体上无处不在的酸痛提醒着他昨夜的激情，但下一瞬想起尚处在胶着状态的制宪会议，因愉悦回忆勾起的嘴角又不禁向下压了压。

已经在费城待了两个多月，关于宪法内容划定至今仍存在争议，无法达成一致。各州代表都有自己的小算盘，拒绝为了共同的利益放弃手中现有的权力。汉密尔顿想到今天可能面对的各种纷争，实在是有心无力。

即便是作为主席的华盛顿，也无法施加压力逼迫各州代表妥协。

想到这里，汉密尔顿就着被搂着的姿势，扭头看了身后的男人一眼。

雄狮尚在酣睡。

昨晚因为彼此压抑着心情，华盛顿并未收敛他的力道，而是更放肆地掠夺侵犯，全然不顾薄薄的墙壁可能泄露可怕的秘密。干了两轮，华盛顿尚有余力，摆弄汉密尔顿呈各种羞人的姿势，到最后汉密尔顿也没有精力再配合，只是伏在床上咬着枕头任由他大肆进入，稍一动作，被干得红肿的后穴就能疼得人掉下泪来。

昨晚逞凶，现在倒是毫无心理负担地呼呼大睡，汉密尔顿略有不爽地撇撇嘴，下一秒强壮的手臂在他的胸前收紧。

“一大清早，在想什么？”

华盛顿低沉有磁性的声音在耳后响起。

往常听来叫人脸红心跳的声音在经过折磨人的混战之后明显失去了一大部分魅力。背对着他的汉密尔顿不做声。

华盛顿心情似乎不错，低头在汉密尔顿软软的长发上亲了口。昨晚做完后就直接抱着睡了，白天的日光下，浑身赤裸的年轻人背脊肩胛处处红痕，衬着白皙柔嫩的肌肤，看得华盛顿一阵兴起。想到这些痕迹是因为自己，他忍不住低头吻了上去。

男人唇间的胡茬在皮肤上滑过，又刺又痒，汉密尔顿瑟缩着躲闪，被警告性地在臀上拍了一下。

“啪！”汉密尔顿回过头瞪他的旧长官，眼神里满满的抗议。

“我疼，我不想做。”

华盛顿笑了，也不说话，一个挺身，汉密尔顿就感觉到身后顶起的雄武阳具渐渐苏醒，正对着股间跃跃欲试。

昨晚搞了那么久，大清早的人还没睡醒，又来？！

“我今天还要参加会议。”汉密尔顿皱着眉头说。

华盛顿凑过去咬他耳朵：“没事，我轻一点……”一边手指探进汉密尔顿的身体里。

他轻柔的举动想要平息汉密尔顿的抗议，但后者显然并不情愿。你当然没事，坐一整天身后疼的又不是你！

“我今天还要参加制宪会议！”汉密尔顿瞪着华盛顿，大声说。

华盛顿停下动作，看着他。

华盛顿积威颇深，虽然俩人早突破了旧时单纯的上下级关系，汉密尔顿此时也不再是他的下属，但如此近距离面对天生极富领导力、气场强大的男人露出冷峻的表情，汉密尔顿难得有些紧张局促。

华盛顿的手指已经塞进被过度使用的红肿的后穴，只需稍加开拓，今晨再一轮奋战必不可免。  
但此时看着汉密尔顿过于愤慨的表情，华盛顿一时间也没了兴趣，说了句“好”，抽回手，翻身下床。

身后巨大的暖炉瞬间消失，汉密尔顿躺在床上有些发懵。

他眼睁睁看着高大赤裸的华盛顿穿好衣服，替他拾起地上乱作一堆的衣服，放在床边。

“看着时间，等下开会不要迟到。”

说着，离开了房间。

这气定神闲的样子，仿佛刚才求着再来一轮的是汉密尔顿。偏偏看着他强有力的臂膀，宽厚的胸膛，汉密尔顿突然有点后悔。

如果没有拒绝，也许现在就可以被搂着再做一次，然后被抱着去洗个澡。想到华盛顿男性荷尔蒙气息围绕在身边，想到他用力搂紧自己的力道，按着自己强迫抽插的动作……但又想到他明明有欲望，却能立刻翻脸走人……汉密尔顿恨自己不争气，主动拒绝了却还惦记着，越想越气，恼羞成怒，忍不住扯过留有华盛顿气息的枕头狠狠砸在地上。

又是筋疲力尽的一天会议。

上午的讨论辩论依旧如这两三个月的每一天，毫无丝毫进展。各处代表们争相发言，但归根结底还是对强有力的中央政府报以极大怀疑。如果没有切实可行的律法支持，如果没有足够的经济支撑，即便有中央政府也是形同虚壳；这一点，这群自诩精英的代表们又怎么会不明白呢？

汉密尔顿浑身酸痛地坐在位置上，懒得去吃午饭。

一整个早上汉密尔顿几乎没有和华盛顿视线接触过，虽然他很明显感觉到后者的视线时不时故意停留在自己身上。

明知道早上拒绝华盛顿是正确理智的行为，要不然今天只怕根本没办法在这里坐这么久，但想到清晨时他冷漠走开的表情，汉密尔顿还是会忍不住烦躁。

不陪睡你就给我这么个脸色？我在你眼里算什么？性爱工具？从战争时期跟你到现在这么些年，养条狗都有感情了吧！

想到这点，汉密尔顿又觉得非常委屈。

他沉浸在自己意识里太久，以至于有人靠近都完全没注意到。

直到有个声音突然在耳边响起，才把他拉回现实。

“汉密尔顿先生不去吃午饭吗？”

抬头，背着光，是华盛顿和煦的笑容。

心里有气，汉密尔顿不想给他好脸色看，故意扭过头说：“我不饿，不想吃。”

华盛顿看透了他一般，无奈地摸了摸他的头。

在公开场合这样亲密的举动吓了汉密尔顿一跳，他下意识紧张地环顾四周。

还好，因为是午休时间，大家都忙着吃饭休息，或是专注交谈，个个行色匆匆，无人关注这边的动静。也许华盛顿就是吃准了这一点，才敢这样肆无忌惮。

稍微放下心，汉密尔顿又开始不满起来。

早上那么冷漠不屑地走开，现在又来做什么？示好吗？

不想和他独处，汉密尔顿站了起来说：“华盛顿先生，我突然想起还有点事，失陪了。”

刚一动，手臂被紧紧抓住。

华盛顿的力气大他太多，他不放手，汉密尔顿根本无法挣脱。

“看着我。”

汉密尔顿盯着地面，不动。

“我说，看着我。”压迫性的语气。

汉密尔顿被迫抬起眼睛，倔强地回视华盛顿。

“亚历山大，”华盛顿放软了语气，想要和绷着脸的年轻人好好说话，“如果是因为今天早上的事，我……”

“华盛顿先生，汉密尔顿先生，你们没去吃饭吗？”

一个声音突然冒出来，打断了二人之间对峙的状态。

是宾夕法尼亚州代表古弗尼尔·莫里斯。

华盛顿好不容易抓到机会和汉密尔顿说句话，却被硬生生打断，心中气血翻腾，又不好当场发作，只得耐着性子和莫里斯打了招呼。

他想的什么汉密尔顿一眼就看穿了，看他扭曲着表情一副端正严肃的样子和莫里斯谈话，汉密尔顿不由得有点幸灾乐祸，脸上竟然溢出了些许笑容。

莫里斯是个胖乎乎的瘸腿男人，比汉密尔顿略大几岁，性格非常开朗。他吃过午饭，看到华盛顿与汉密尔顿还在会议室里聊天，也凑了过来。虽然华盛顿一如既往严肃寡言，但难得见到汉密尔顿先生这样轻松愉快的表情，让莫里斯也忍不住跟着开心起来。

聊了会儿天，汉密尔顿像是突然想起什么，说：“一直忙着说话，都没来得及去吃饭。不知道还有没有食物剩下。”

莫里斯接口道：“我过来的时候还剩下一点面包，我想再要点牛奶应该也是有的。我陪你一道去吧。”

“好的。”汉密尔顿扭头，十分恭敬有礼，却难掩轻快的语气对华盛顿说：“华盛顿先生，失陪了。”

华盛顿脸色一凝，对二人微微点头，却未等二人离开，转身就走。

虽然行为上有些失礼，但莫里斯似乎完全没意识到。他敬仰地看着华盛顿高大的背影，情不自禁地感慨：“华盛顿先生真是非常有魅力的男人啊！”

汉密尔顿站在他身旁听着，忍不住翻了个大大的白眼。

莫里斯说的话只对了一半。面包的确还有不少，但是牛奶已经喝完了。

莫里斯拉着汉密尔顿和其他与会者围站在一起，趁着午休时间浅饮小酌，七嘴八舌聊一些不着边际的话。

谈话间，大家纷纷感慨独立来之不易，没想到有生之年有机会见证美利坚成为一个统一的国家；又说到总司令官华盛顿将军功不可没，他的战绩无人可比。这时有个人插嘴道：“汉密尔顿先生，您在战争时期是华盛顿先生最得力的助手，他私下是个怎么样的人呢？”

汉密尔顿一愣神，刹那间脑海里出现的是一个与大众认知中截然不同的华盛顿。

生气的，摔笔的，暴跳如雷的；温柔的，体贴的，会在汉密尔顿写信写到伏案睡着时轻吻他鬓角把他抱回床上的。想到他昨晚一边在他身上律动，一边啃咬着他的脖颈，轻轻呼喊他的名字，汉密尔顿微微红了脸。

“汉密尔顿先生？”

“咳……华盛顿先生啊……”汉密尔顿停了一下，又想起今早这个老男人对自己不耐烦的样子，语气微愤，“是个非常保守冷漠的人。”他想了想，又说，“即便是面对亲密的朋友，华盛顿先生也保持着一定的距离。”

他话未说完，莫里斯就大笑起来：“汉密尔顿先生，我想一定是你作为他的下属太久，对此产生了一定的误会。华盛顿先生是非常平易近人的人。就我个人来说，我感觉我对他亲密熟悉的程度，不亚于和其他任何朋友。”

汉密尔顿也笑起来：“我打赌你不敢拍着他的肩膀和他说话。”

“亲爱的汉密尔顿先生，我打赌你的打赌一定会失败。”

“我邀请在座同僚们作为见证，如果今天的晚宴上，莫里斯先生敢拍着华盛顿先生的肩膀，和他说”‘亲爱的将军，看到你气色如此之好，我真为你感到高兴’之类的话，我自掏腰包请大家吃饭。”

“哈哈哈哈，一言为定！”莫里斯举杯致意，欣然接受了挑战。

一时间欢声笑语，大家都非常期待这次赌约的结果。

汉密尔顿低下头，把笑容偷偷隐藏在酒杯后；想到会看到华盛顿被戏弄的样子，哪怕要请客吃饭，那也非常值得啊！

当天晚宴。

天色尚早，大批来宾还未到达，但华盛顿已身着盛装在大厅等候了。他穿着华贵的晚宴礼服，高挑的身材、出众的相貌，让他在人群中极为显眼。多年的戎马生涯造就了华盛顿压倒性的领袖气质，虽然眉眼间有沧桑的痕迹，却更添成熟稳重的魅力。

汉密尔顿走进宴会大厅时，几乎为华盛顿的风采倾倒。他犹豫着伸出手，下一秒，被华盛顿的大手毫不迟疑一把握住。

“欢迎你的到来，汉密尔顿先生。”华盛顿微微鞠躬。

汉密尔顿也赶紧还以礼数。

虽然来宾络绎不绝，但此刻华盛顿已无暇顾及他人。

面前的矮个子青年是他想相拥后半辈子的男人。高调的汉密尔顿穿了一套极为耀眼的服装，红棕色的头发精致地扎在脑后，看起来自信又骄傲，日趋成熟的面庞在看向他时，目光里仍留有他熟悉的青涩和害羞。

华盛顿看着汉密尔顿大眼睛里对自己不加掩饰的纯粹的爱慕与敬仰，突然很想当着这么多人拥抱他，亲吻他，想向他为自己先前时候的无礼冷漠道歉。汉密尔顿的爱有时候让他忘乎所以，不加掩饰地表达自己的情绪，却忽略了这个年轻人可能承受的压力与负担。

“亚历山大，我……”

就在这时，华盛顿听到有人在汉密尔顿身后大声说道：“哦我亲爱的将军！”

汉密尔顿立刻松开紧握的手，闪到一边。

只见莫里斯拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地扑过来，脸上洋溢着极高的热情与喜悦。

“亲爱的将军！”莫里斯鞠躬，伸手。

两次被打断的愤怒席卷了华盛顿，他险些克制不住自己的情绪，想跳起来怒骂这个一天跑来两次碍眼碍事的蠢货；他花了极大的力气才能勉强自己保持冷静，握住莫里斯的手。谁料下一秒——

“啪！”

莫里斯一巴掌拍在华盛顿肩膀上，重重的一下，力道之大把一旁的汉密尔顿都吓得抖了抖。

“见到你身体这么好，我真是太高兴啦！”

汉密尔顿忍不住“噗嗤”笑出声来。

几乎是同时，华盛顿猛地闪避，急速后退两步，震惊、愤怒、难以置信，各种神情混合一瞬间出现在脸上，眉头紧皱瞪着莫里斯。

他的表情冷峻扭曲，身体完全处在戒备状态，如果允许，下一刻就可以给莫里斯狠狠一拳，打断他的鼻梁。

莫里斯这才意识到自己似乎惹了大麻烦。华盛顿的目光让他的心往下一沉，下意识想躲避，目光自然就向华盛顿身旁的汉密尔顿投去。

汉密尔顿正抿嘴偷笑，冷不防刷刷四道目光向他投来，当下头皮发麻，端正了表情。

趁着华盛顿注意力放在汉密尔顿身上，莫里斯这个瘸腿男人赶紧脚底抹油，一眨眼溜进了络绎不绝的人群里。之后一整晚的时间，华盛顿都再也没有见到他的身影。

华盛顿如临大敌的模样，和莫里斯仓皇逃窜的背影都实在太过滑稽，汉密尔顿忍了又忍，还是憋不住笑了起来。

他笑得很放肆，笑声轻松得意，华盛顿一听就知道刚才那事和汉密尔顿脱不了干系，无奈又宠溺地瞪了他一眼。

“满意了？”

汉密尔顿笑够了，一脸无辜地看着华盛顿：“华盛顿先生，我不明白你的意思。” 

华盛顿看他狡黠的笑容，心里像是被猫爪子挠着，恨不能当场把他办了，最后从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出一句：“你等着。”

晚宴永远是令人愉快的存在。即便白天相互扯皮的会议让人疲惫不堪，到了晚上聚会喝酒跳舞，人们依然能找到放松自我的时刻。

汉密尔顿一直站在远远的地方看华盛顿和各州的代表们寒暄。他的司令官优雅得体地接受来自各地的仰慕与敬意，那么高贵从容，仿佛生来就是做万里挑一的那一个；如果美国有君主国王，汉密尔顿愿意永远臣服在华盛顿的脚边，奉他为王。

此刻，他的王向他遥遥举杯，轻啜美酒。眸子里闪动的，是对他肉体和灵魂强烈的欲望。 

性欲。占有欲。

汉密尔顿举杯，饮下手边的酒，便起身离开了。

汉密尔顿知道华盛顿知道他的暗示，因此当华盛顿出现在偏厅门口时，汉密尔顿没有丝毫意外。

克制了足足一整天的华盛顿在见到温柔顺从的汉密尔顿时没有浪费哪怕一秒钟，如同饥渴太久的饿狼，扑向他美味的猎物。

华盛顿把汉密尔顿揽在怀里尽情拥吻，蛮横放纵，贪婪热情，以几乎吞食汉密尔顿入骨的力道，侵占掠夺他口腔内的每一寸。他狠狠地亲两片唇，又埋头从耳后吻到脖颈，肆意地啃咬。汉密尔顿忍不住推他，挣扎着说：“别，别咬，会被看到。”

华盛顿松开他，看了一眼，道：“好。”

他把汉密尔顿按在墙上，一把扯开他的上衣纽扣。汉密尔顿小声惊呼，拍了华盛顿肩膀一下，气道：“我等下还要穿！”

华盛顿无暇理会，沿着薄薄的胸膛一路吻下来，在衣物能遮挡的地方留下自己的印迹。汉密尔顿咬着下唇，压抑着喘息，却在华盛顿叼起他的乳尖时加重了呼吸声。

华盛顿如一头雄狮巡视着自己的领地，一边吻着汉密尔顿的身体，粗糙火热的大手一边伸进他的裤子。年轻人的前端早已因为情动微微抬头，渗出前液。华盛顿替他揉搓几下茎柱，拇指在蘑菇头上碾磨，把人折腾得双股战战。

因为担心随时被人发现，华盛顿并没有打算把他的年轻人全部剥光。结果就是汉密尔顿上衣大敞，胸膛袒露，裤子半掉不掉地挂在膝弯，更显被侵犯后的凌乱。因为被大力亲吻过，他的嘴唇微微肿起；酒后微醺的他眼神不复清明，完全迷失在华盛顿的掌控下。

华盛顿挤进他腿间，强势地分开他的双腿，手伸过去掰开臀肉，触碰到昨晚使用过度的后穴。

虽然经过了一个白天的休整，但后穴还是一碰就有点疼。华盛顿心疼汉密尔顿瑟缩的模样，忍不住又抱着吻他。

已经做好准备的汉密尔顿没料到华盛顿竟然没有后续动作，反而猝不及防被亲，下意识地回吻，眼神是困惑的。华盛顿被他迷茫的样子逗乐了，亲着他嘴唇，手指塞进后穴里，把所有的呼痛声尽数吞进唇齿间。

汉密尔顿被吻得气喘吁吁，双腿难以支撑身体，全靠华盛顿搂着他。身后的酸疼难受反复被刺激，只能皱着眉头忍受。

华盛顿并没有花很多时间帮他开拓，用手指草草抽插了一番，就解开自己的裤子，掏出粗长的阳具。他亲了下汉密尔顿的鬓角，说：“忍一忍。”把他翻了个面，压趴在墙上，灼热的阳具直直地冲撞进年轻人的身体里。

华盛顿对汉密尔顿的身体太熟悉了，一闯进去便戳在凸起的敏感点上，撞得汉密尔顿打了个寒战。

被戳到敏感点的汉密尔顿不停地喘息，发出呻吟。然而火热滚烫的阳物在他体内一跳一跳的，却不动作，难受的他无意识地自己扭动起腰肢来，又被华盛顿无情按住。

“不要，不要……”他发出难耐的泣音。

华盛顿也忍得难受，但他刻意延长折磨，不停亲着身下的年轻人。

汉密尔顿被顶着敏感处不动，几乎要发狂，眼泪直直地落下来，左右躲闪华盛顿的吻。

“你，你动一动，你动一动……呜……”

“嘘，小心被人听到。”华盛顿坏心眼地捂住汉密尔顿的嘴，在他耳边小声说。

汉密尔顿一惊，下意识咬住唇，忍住难耐的哭喊声。

华盛顿慢慢抽出茎柱，又狠狠一撞，撞在敏感点，撞出汉密尔顿大声的喘息。下一秒，他又卡住不动。巨大的阳具就这样堵着后肠，把汉密尔顿难受得喘不过气来。

偶尔好心地慢慢退出，重重顶一下，完全无济于事。再迟钝的人也知道这是故意折磨人来的，汉密尔顿没办法，咬着嘴唇忍着眼泪。

就这样浅插慢磨，华盛顿没有打算让汉密尔顿很快得到释放。他酥软在华盛顿的怀里，阴茎在华盛顿手掌中被反复撸动，偏偏不给个痛快，熬得难受至极，下意识伸手去摸自己，却被华盛顿一掌拍开。

他一只手轻松地捏住汉密尔顿两个手腕子，固定在头顶上方。这样一来汉密尔顿更加无处可躲，只能任由自己前后被残忍地不断刺激，欲望得不到纾解。

华盛顿把玩他的下体，揉搓他的茎柱和囊袋，反复轻抽重撞地刺激他，到了临界点又偏偏停住不动，这样玩了几分钟，汉密尔顿实在受不住了，哭出声，哀求说：“对不起，长官，我错了……”

华盛顿“嗯”了一声，表示听到了，却还是没有大幅度动作。

反正也已经没脸了，汉密尔顿啜泣着恳求说：“我，我不该拿你打赌的……我错了，长官……”

华盛顿轻轻笑了一下，服软乖顺的汉密尔顿总能让他心情甚好。

低沉有磁性的笑声太过有魅力，声线穿透鼓膜，竟然让汉密尔顿下身翘得更高。他面红耳赤地靠在华盛顿怀里，像一只被驯服的小羊儿，软软说：“长官……”

华盛顿说了句“好”，就把他打横抱起，走到旁边的桌子上放下，拉开双腿，狠狠插进去。

汉密尔顿后穴又疼又麻又酸，被这样一插，眼圈都红了，差点又要掉下眼泪，但这回华盛顿不再收敛，爽快地刺激着他的敏感点。粗长的阴茎反复进出身体，不断地撞击，汉密尔顿被操得意识模糊，双手在空中胡乱挥舞着，想去摸华盛顿。

华盛顿双手掰开汉密尔顿的臀肉，一个冲刺，把自己完全埋进他的身体里。滚烫的阳具死死堵在肠道，他俯下身子吻汉密尔顿，直吻得他不停大口呼吸。

反复操干汉密尔顿的同时，华盛顿继续大力揉搓着他的茎柱。感觉到温热的后穴猛地收紧，他知道汉密尔顿已经坚持不了太久，坏心眼地卡住了他的分身根部。

“不，不要，不要……放，放开！……”

汉密尔顿的挣扎被华盛顿镇压，继续痛快地在他体内抽插。突然间，华盛顿手一放，汉密尔顿只觉得所有被压抑的克制的难耐的一下子找到了突破口，眼前一道白光闪过；爽到极致的时刻，他几乎晕了过去。

大约一两分钟后，汉密尔顿的神志才渐渐清醒。低头一看，自己泄了华盛顿一手，喷洒溅到他的衣服上。脸刷的红了，汉密尔顿想从桌子上下来，才发现华盛顿也同时泄进了他的肠道内，一动精液就顺着大腿流出来。黏腻感充斥着他的身体，浑身跟被车轮碾过散架了一样，动弹不得。

华盛顿把他从桌子上抱下来。腿软站不住的汉密尔顿只能倚在他身上，连迈一步都难受。华盛顿亲他的额头，任由他把全身的重量放在自己身上，并小心地替他穿好衣服。昨晚的痕迹尚未褪去，再添新痕，华盛顿有时候都感慨自己的小情人身体太弱，稍微摆弄过头就要休整好久。

从未服侍过人的华盛顿低下头给自己整理衣物的画面让汉密尔顿很受用，他拍拍华盛顿的背，仰起头亲了一下他的脸颊。

华盛顿笑起来，打横抱起汉密尔顿，沿着后门小路回到房里。

骄傲自负的年轻人从来都抵触被这样抱着，但体力的极度匮乏让他不得不老老实实窝在华盛顿怀中。贴在华盛顿的胸膛，听着男人雄武有力的心跳，汉密尔顿只觉得自己的整个世界都只剩下这一种声音。

晚宴一直举行到深夜。

直到结束，人声鼎沸的会场才渐渐安静下来。尚未离去的来宾们一小撮一小撮聚在一起低声闲聊，在月光下喷泉旁，偶尔能听到绅士模糊不清的话语和淑女矜持的笑声。

汉密尔顿躺在华盛顿的怀抱里，侧耳听着屋外的声响。有华盛顿在身侧陪伴，音乐声、喧闹声仿佛离他很远很远。

华盛顿轻轻吻着情人的鬓角耳际。虽然明天他可能需要花很多口舌来解释自己为什么提前离席，但温香软玉在怀，情感与肉体上难得的放纵让他顾不了那么多了。

自己最珍视的青年就缩得小小的躺在自己怀中，任天塌下来，华盛顿也无心去管。

“亚历山大……”

“嗯？”

被抱回来仔细清洗过的汉密尔顿穿着舒适的睡衣，浑身清爽舒服，闻来有淡淡的皂角香。极少有机会和汉密尔顿这样相处的华盛顿心里被幸福感塞得满满的。他忍不住箍紧怀中人，轻轻咬他的肩膀。

“嘶——长，长官？”

汉密尔顿回头，看到华盛顿眸子里的爱意满溢出来，简直要淹没他的心。他翻过身，和华盛顿面对面看着。

白天神圣威猛的大将军，在夜晚这样的静谧时刻，仿佛变成了触手可及的普通人。汉密尔顿甚至有错觉，他们可以永远像此刻这样，彼此相拥而眠。

华盛顿把他搂进怀里，轻声说道：“关于今天早上的事，我很抱歉。”

汉密尔顿有些诧异地抬头。

华盛顿盯着黑暗中的一处，顾自说道：“我想，有时候，我可能会无意识在你面前完全放纵自己。因为一直以来，你都是这么完美，这么优秀，我会有错觉你可以承受一切。”他低下头，看向为了自己抹去棱角的情人，“你为了我收敛自己的锋芒，忍受不必要的委屈，这些我都知道。如果我曾经有意无意伤害到你，我很抱歉。”

汉密尔顿跟了华盛顿这么多年，第一次从他嘴里听到这样真诚的话语，一时间有些难以承受这扑面而来的强烈情感。

他眸子一眨，在黑暗里眨去险些丢脸落下的泪花，笑着说：“长官，虽然你脾气不好，人前人后两副面孔，但是，无论你怎么对我，我都是自愿的。”

华盛顿低头亲了他的嘴，又说：“也许以后，你还会遇到我更多糟糕的面孔，但我想让你知道，你在我心里……”

“嗯，我知道。我一直都知道。”

汉密尔顿看他一眼，伸手搂住他，故意开玩笑说：“我已经见识过你无数糟糕的面孔了，长官，你还有更糟糕的给我看吗？”

华盛顿也忍不住笑起来：“我想，暂时没有了吧，汉密尔顿上校。”

二人说笑了一会儿，华盛顿突然想起什么，问：“你到底和莫里斯先生打了什么赌？”

汉密尔顿闻言哈哈一笑，拒绝回答。

华盛顿斜他一眼，说：“好，我有的是办法叫你说出来。”

汉密尔顿道：“怎么？光会说？”

华盛顿莞尔：“你还真敢再挑衅？”

汉密尔顿道：“你接受吗？”

华盛顿想了三秒钟，猛地扯过汉密尔顿的身子，决定好好教训一下这个大胆挑衅的小坏蛋。

一个星期后，汉密尔顿设下宴席请莫里斯和同僚们吃饭。

半醉后的莫里斯拉着汉密尔顿直言：“你说的果然是对的，华盛顿将军太难亲近了！”

汉密尔顿故意说：“我看不见得。华盛顿将军待人非常友善。”

莫里斯冷笑着说：“你以为我会信？我告诉你，虽然这回赌约我赢了，但我绝对是实实在在的输家。谁都别想要我再试一次这事儿！”

汉密尔顿笑得停不下来，点点头说：“这样的事儿，的确一次就足够了。”

但是，他心里又默默想，可以看到华盛顿被戏弄后的样子，这种事情还是越多越好啊！


End file.
